Harry Potter and the Forgotten Student
by SakuraNightStar
Summary: As Harry returns to his 6th year at Hogwarts, he comes back to friends, a strange new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and something else....something no one ever suspected.....R
1. Default Chapter

*AN: Hi everyone! Welcome to my first Harry Potter story! Now, I may not be as good as J. K. Rowling, but I try! And I think this story's going to have a few interesting twists to it! It starts off a bit slow, but don't worry, it gets better! I will update as often as I can, for I am now working on 2 stories, A Touch of Two Worlds, and now this one! Hope you enjoy! Please, please, please, please R&R! ^.^* 

**Chapter 1 (sorry, no name yet) **

The house was broken down, tattered and uncared for. It looked as if it had been abandoned or whoever was living in it didn't care at all. But the people on Summet Drive knew better. They knew the people that lived in that house and they were looked down upon. Mr. and Mrs. Nightstar were raving drunks that frequently partied and held raves. One night the two would be all over each other and the next the whole street could hear them screaming. Their daughter, about the age of 16 and who was frightfully attired, was seen frequently coming out of the dark woods behind the house. Other than that she rarely showed her face. 

The grass hadn't been cut in ages and the garden was nothing but weeds. The inside of the house was probably no better. The house was silent now, no screaming or the raving of drunken lunatics were heard. A thin whisp of smoke curled out of one of the upstairs windows, just barely noticeable. Darkness spread across the sky and the full moon appeared behind the clouds. 

Jewel sat on the floor of her room in the center of a circle of candles. Her eyes were closed in concentration as she prepared herbs inside a small bowl. She didn't know how many times she had performed this spell, wishing and desperately praying for someone to take her away from this place. She had been interested in wicca for quite a few years now and knew how to do quite a few things. The problem was, most of the time it didn't work and she didn't have a whole lot of materials to work with. She opened her eyes long enough to stir the contents of the bowl before striking a match and setting fire to it. Smoke curled from the bowl up to ceiling. Jewel closed her eyes again concentrating hard and murmuring under her breath. *_Please let this one work!*_ she prayed in her mind. 

"Please..take me away." she whispered. "Take me away.... get me out of here..." Her parents were a couple of very bad alcoholics. They didn't care about anything anymore. Not even her. Not that they ever did. They had nightly raves and spent almost all of their money on alcohol. Things lay strewn everywhere throughout the house that never seemed to get picked up. Jewel did what she could to try and keep it clean and make sure there was food and that she was there in the morning for her parents when they were vomiting their guts up. They would scream and swear at her and almost as frequently as they drank they fought with each other. Jewel knew that the whole town could probably hear them. She had actually tried silencing them with a spell once and it had worked, but only for a short time. Then they were back to being able to scream and holler and each other again.

"Please.... take me away... let me go." she continued to whisper with a little more emotion. She jumped slightely as she heard her parents stir downstairs. Almost immediately she could hear that rotten words had been exchanged. 

"_Please, please...._" she begged. Their voiced began to rise as they insulted and cussed at each other. Jewel's brow crinkled and she grew more desperate. 

"_Please...please take me away!"_ The voiced finally rose to screams. Jewel felt tears in her eyes, she couldn't take this anymore! Her eyes flew open and suddenly the smoke from the bowl was coming up in stacks instead of just a wisp. 

"PLEASE!" she cried "LET ME GO!!!" Suddenly, emerald flames shot out of the bowl and the smoke colored itself the same green. Sparks flew and the smoke roared up to the ceiling. Jewel was blown back and the candles around her extinguished. Outside the clouds cleared directly above the house, revealing the twinkling diamond stars and the silhouette of and owl was seen flying across the moon.

Hundreds of miles away, Albus Dumbledoor flew upright in bed....


	2. Chapter 2again, not yet titled

*AN: Hi everyone! Back for more Harry Potter? Great! ^-^ Thank you SO much for taking the time to read my story! I greatly appreciate it! Enjoy this next chapter! Remember to R&R!*

**Chapter 2- again, not yet titled ^^;**

Harry Potter sat on his bed at number 4 Privet Drive. He had "Quidditch Through the Ages" propped up on his knees, reading it for about the hundredth time. But he wasn't reading, he stared off into space, deep in thought. Hedwig was out hunting for the night, and school was drawing near and once again he was counting down the days until he got to go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was the only place he could actually call home. 

The Durselys were the same as always. Cruel and heartless, they acted as if he didn't exist and when they did acknowledge him it was only to bark orders. Dudely was till struggling with his unsuccessful diet. Being deprived of snacks, junk food and creampuffs, the very things for which he lived for other than pounding Harry, was taking its toll on the fat blonde boy. He would salvage anything he could at home, even stealing Harry's meal, then he would leave to go hang out with his mates. He would go over to their houses and eat them out of house and home before descending upon the town to reek havoc wherever he could. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were still convinced that their little "Duddy-kins" was an angel however. Even after several people called to complain about his reckless behavior. Uncle Vernon would just swell up like a balloon and tell them that they must've mistaken Dudely for another boy. They couldn't be too cruel to Harry, however, for they were afraid. Harry remembered at the end of his fifth year at Hogwarts that Made Eye Moody, Remus Lupin and a couple of the others from the Order of the Phonix, a secret organization against Voldemort, had gone up to the Dursely and threatened them that if they heard about them mistreating Harry that they would have them to answer to. Made Eye Moody's magical eye had seemed to scare Uncle Vernon over the top for he had taken to ignoring Harry for almost the entire summer. 

There were problems in the wizarding world too. Voldemort was back and he was slowly gathering old and new followers as discretely as possible. And it hadn't been until the end of the term last year after Harry and several of the D.A. had confronted Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries and Dumbledoor himself had fought off the Dark Lord, that Cornelious Fudge finally admitted that he was back. 

A war was beginning, and Voldemort wasn't going to stop until he has killed Harry and plunged the wizarding world into darkness under his reign. 

But there was another thing that ached Harry's heart. His godfather, his only true family, died protecting him in the Department of Mysteries. Harry missed him terrible and didn't really know what to do without him. And it was all his fault...

Suddenly, a loud 'thump!' snapped him out of his thoughts. He jerked up and looked at his window. Outside, banging into the glass in his excitement was a small, gray flapping feathery tennis ball. 

"Pig!" Harry exclaimed as he pulled open the window to let Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon, zoom around the room. After missing a few times and jumping about cursing, he managed to cat the hyperactive owl. He quickly removed the letter from around his leg and ripped it open. He recognized his best friend's handwriting at once. 

Harry-

Great news! Mum's finally come up with a way for you to come to the Burrow!

She said she doesn't want us to go back to your house with those bloody muggles

cuz of what George pulled last time. If your allowed, send Pig back pronto and we'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron on Saturday five o'clock sharp! If your not allowed, send

Pig back pronto and we'll come to the muggle house anyway. Sorry took so long, things been real crazy 'round here. You-know-who bein' back and all. See you soon!

-Ron

Harry felt excitement brew inside of him. Finally he was going to the Burrow! But would his aunt and uncle drive him into London to the Leaky Cauldron? Would they even let him go? Pig continued to zoom around the room and chirp loudly. 

"Pig! Pig, shut up!" Harry hissed. It was only early evening and the Durselys had not yet gone to bed, but Harry knew how much Uncle Vernon hated owls. But the little gray freatherball zoomed, dived and chirped around the room. 

"Pig get down here! Pig!" But it was no use, the enthusiastic little owl would not come down. Harry hurried over to his desk where Hedwig's empty cage sat. Next to it lay a bag of owl treats, he quickly snatched them up, poured a couple into his hand and offered it to Pig. 

"Pig! Look Pig! Pig, look!" he called. Thankfully the owl saw the treats and zoomed down to Harry's hand, kind of flopping instead of landing. Quickly Harry stuffed Pig into the cage and closed the door. Immediately he zipped around the cage hooting like a mad owl. Harry tipped a couple of owl treats into Hedwig's dish hoping Pig would be preoccupied enough to shut up.

"HARRY POTTER!" Uncle Vernon bellowed from downstairs. Harry cringed, he wished Pig had not made so much noise. Never the less he opened his bedroom door and headed downstairs. He had better ask now to get it out of the way and before Hedwig got back. For she would be extremely unhappy to find the annoying Pigwidhgeon inhabiting _her_ cage. 

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were in the sitting room watching television. Unfortuneatly it wasn't the news. They had taken to not watching it when he was home since he seemed to find it interesting. Thankfully, Dudely wasn't there. He must've been out on one of his nightly raids. 

"If you don't get that ruddy owl to shut up it'll have to go!" Uncle Vernon threatened as soon as Harry entered the room. Harry kept his mouth shut hoping if he didn't annoy him that he'd let him to Ron's. 

"And I don't need any more of those blasted owls flying in and about through the house with letters from those freaky friends of yours." he continued. Harry gritted his teeth attempting to control himself. 

"For heaven sakes, boy, don't you ever comb your hair?" Aunt Petunia snapped at him. Harry ran his hand through his wild black hair subconsciously. 

"The Weaselys invited me over to their place for the rest of the summer." Harry said trying not to sound tense or nervous. 

"Weaselys? Are they those crazy people that dropped themselves through our chimney?" Uncle Vernon said tearing his beady black eyes away from the television. 

"They're not crazy." said Harry tersely. 

"Well whatever, I don't want them here again! Don't you remember what happened the last time those ruddy weirdos were here?!" Harry clenched his fists trying not to scream. 

"They won't have to come here, you just have to take me to London." he said through clenched teeth. 

"Why the hell would I wanna do that?"

"would you rather they came here and turned Dudely into a fat canary?" he shot back remembering Fred and George's canary creams. Aunt Petunia let out a frightened scream and grabbed Uncle Vernon's large arm. His uncle's face turned a darker shade of purple than it already was. 

"And what if I said you couldn't go?" he asked menacingly. Harry glared at him. His uncle was tormenting him. Toying with him and making him think that he wasn't going to let Harry go because he knew how much it meant to him. Then a thought hit him. 

"Then I would just have to write to Mad Eye Moody and tell him that I have to spend the rest of my summer locked in my room." he retorted. Both cringed this time and Uncle Vernon's face went a shade darker. 

"Fine, boy! I'll take you to London just to be rid of you and that stupid owl!" Despite himself, Harry smiled, turned on his heel and ran up the stairs. 

Pigwidgeon was zooming around Hedwig's cage hooting and chirping and banging. Harry glanced around the room thankful to find that Hedwig had not returned yet. He quickly pulled out parchment and a quill with ink. 

Ron-

Got the ok from the muggles! See you on Saturday at 5 o'clock!

-Harry

He reached into the cage and grabbed a hold of Pig then struggled immensely trying to get the parchment attached to his leg. When he finally managed to do it he walked over to the window, Pig a squirming ball of fluff grasped in his hand. He opened the window and ducked just in time to avoid getting hit in the head by an incoming Hedwig! She landed on Harry's chair and turned around to look at him. She glared fiercely at the hooting Pigwidgeon. 

"Don't worry, Hedwig, he's just about to leave." Harry reassured her. He then turned and tossed Pig out the window. The little owl soared a minute before catching himself with his wings and flying off. Harry walked over to Hedwig and stroked her head. She nipped his finger affectionately and hopped into her cage. Harry changed into his pajamas, climbed into bed and clicked off the light. For once this summer he actually felt happy. He was going back to the Burrow! 


	3. Chapter 3Dumbledoor's Mistake

*AN: Hi all! I'm back again! I hope you're enjoying my story so far! I know it's kinda starting out a little slow, but don't worry it'll get more interesting soon! Promise! ^-^ Anywayz, as always, that you for your time! Please, please, please PLEASE R&R! I need support!*

**Chapter 3-Dumbledoor's Mistake**

"What do you mean, Albus? Forgotten one?" Minerva McGonagal asked or Albus Dumbledoor. She and Serveous Snape were sitting in the headmaster's office, called for and emergency meeting. 

"A student, Minerva, a student!" he replied "We have forgotten a student!" 

"We've forgotten a student?" Snape asked.

"Yes, we've actually forgotten to enroll a student at Hogwarts. I can hardly believe it myself. We overlooked her, left her behind."

"Well, we'll just enroll her now, it's not too late to send an owl." said McGonagal. Dumbledoor closed his eyes, looking tired and wary for a moment. 

"It's not that simple, Minerva. For you see, she's 16 now" he said calmly. McGonagal sat back in her chair with a look on her face that appeared as if someone had slapped her. Even Snape looked surprised. 

"Oh my god." she said in a low voice. "Has it really been that long?" Dumbledoor nodded. 

"How could this be possible?" Snape asked. I'm not quite sure, Serveus. It could a number of things. She is muggle born so it could be that we just missed her. Or, possible some dark magic hid her from us. I do not know. I only just happened upon her last night when I was asleep when a very powerful blast of magic was set off. I saw a fleeting image of this girl and immediately realized she was one of us. But she had not gotten to school here. We had forgotten her."

"What are we going to do?" Professor McGonagal asked. 

"She must be enrolled." the headmaster replied calmly. 

"And how shall we do that? We can't put her with the 6th years, she doesn't even know 1st year material." Snape stated. 

"We can't put her with the first years, Serveous. She's 16 for heaven's sake!" McGonagal put in. 

"And what do you suppose we do? Throw her in with the 6th years? Have her learn complicated spells and potions and even take her O.W.L.S. when she hasn't the faintest idea this world even exists?!" Snape said testily. 

"And what would you do? Keep her 3with the 1st years? A 16 year old with a bunch of 11 year olds? She would be completely uncomfortable and not to mention the laughing stock of the school!" McGonagal shot back. Snape opened his mouth to say something but Dumbledoor held up his hand to silence them both and the two professors kept quiet. 

"We shall keep her with the 6th years but make known to every teacher that they are to teach her 1st year material. If they see her fit to advance they may allow her to do so." he said finalizing it. 

"I suppose that's the best thing to do." said McGonagal. 

"She'll probably turn out just to be a squib anyway." Snape commented. 

"Don't be so sure, Serveous, don't be so sure..."


	4. Chapter 4 Return to the Burrow

*AN: Hiiiii everyone! So your back for more? Great! I know the story's kinda startin' out slow, but don't worry, it gets better! Just like all Harry Potter stories. This chapter is pretty long, but it's interesting all the same! Please please please R&R! And all flames will be used to boil tea and make Ramen Noodles for me and Saiya-jin Spice! Enjoy this chapter!*

****

Chapter 4- Return to the Burrow

Saturday couldn't come soon enough for Harry. He had packed his trunk and was ready to go two days early. Even Hedwig seemed excited, as if she knew where they were going. Uncle Vernon ambled around the house with an incredibly annoyed look on his face at all times. As if allowing his nephew to do something he really wanted was completely horrible. And seeing Harry so cheery made gun even more indignant. 

In fact, Harry was in such a good mood he decided to take a walk through town. He ignored the familiar stares and nervous glances as he walked along. He was used to it by now. Wearing Dudely's old clothes and the reputation that his aunt and uncle probably developed for him probably made him the most feared child on the block. But he didn't care, he preferred it that way sometimes. 

As he walked, however, he began to think about past events and wondered what was going to happen next. There was an obvious war approaching that couldn't be avoided. Now that Voldemort's return was believed and the approaching war not so secret, Harry wondered what would happen to the Order of the Phoenix. It started out as a secret organization that plotted against Voldemort, but now that news of him was spreading, what would happen to the Order? The thing that _really_ bothered him was that no one of it would stop until either he or Voldemort killed each other. How many lives would be lost on their account? What horrible things would the wizarding world, and even the muggle world, succumb to while the two fought it out? This he would really rather not think about. And what of Sirius? What would he do without his godfather? How would he ever leave Privet Drive? How could he have any real family? He shook his head vigorously, trying to shake the thoughts and images that flooded his mind. That wasn't what he should be thinking about right now. All he wanted was for it to be five o'clock Saturday and himself being reunited with Ron, Hermione and the Weaselys. 

He paused as he came to Summet Drive. Or as the Dursleys and all the other stuck-ups on Privet Drive would call "the dumpster" side of town. Summet Drive had smaller, less luxurious houses than Privet Drive or any other street. many fairly well-to-do people lived there, but there were the occasional bad apples. Harry, himself, had never gone down that way. *_Wow, have I really come this far already?*_ he pondered. 

Never the less, he turned around and started back towards Privet Drive, avoiding Dudely and his gang on the way back.

******

Harry flew out of bed the next morning. Finally, it was Saturday! He was going back to the Burrow! He quickly got dressed and flew down the stairs. The Durselys were already awake and in the kitchen. Dudely was shoveling a large piece of grapefruit in his mouth and greedily eyeing Uncle Vernon's with his piggy eyes. As normal, Uncle Vernon was reading the paper and Aunt Petunia was bustling around the kitchen. Harry took his place at the table and Aunt Petunia set a plate with a small piece of grapefruit down before him with a clatter. He ate without complaint, and before Dudely coud get to it, for he knew that later on that day, and for the rest of the summer, he would be enjoying the wonders of Mrs. Weasely's cooking. 

"So, boy." said Uncle Vernon in a gruff voice, "What bloody time am I supposed to be dropp9ng you off at London?" 

"Five o'clock." Harry replied. His uncle muttered something before grumbling. 

"Maybe we'll take you early. Be rid of you sooner. Then you wouldn't be so damn perky. It's disgusting..." 

"Sure." Harry said getting up from his chair. Dudely glared at him from across the room. He assumed that he was planning to do something evil to Harry before he left, but he didn' care. He didn't think anything could dampen his spirits. 

******

Harry thought he'd never been dropped off so fast in all the time he lived with the Durselys. He, Hedwig and his trunk were out of the car so fast, he didn't even have time to say a sarcastic 'goodbye'. He assumed it was because Uncle Vernon didn't want to be seen with him, much less with all of his Hogwarts things. But he didn't care, he just picked up Hedwig's cage and his trunk and headed for the Leaky Cauldron. The Leaky Cauldron was bar/inn that was stationed in London that only people of the wizarding world could see. 

As he walked in the door, he greeted the bar tender who happily allowed him to tow his stuff in one of the private dining rooms. Harry had run away from the Durselys his third year at Hogwarts and caught the Night Bus to the Leaky Cauldron where he stayed until the Weasely's came by and offered for him to stay with them. As he deposited his trunk and Hedwig on the table and glanced at his watch. He had a half an hour before Ron came. 

As he stepped back into the main bar he was greeted by the all-too-familiar stares of everyone present. They gawked at him, their eyes sweeping up his body and eventually resting on the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. 

"What'll it be, Harry?" the bar tender asked kindly.

"Oh, nothing thanks. I'm just waiting for the Weaselys." he replied. 

"Alright then." Smiling awkwardly he turned and headed for the back door. He pulled out his wand when he came to the brick wall and used it to top the bricks in the way Hagrid taught him. The wall shuddered and the scarping noise of bricks was heard as they shifted and Diagon Alley was opened up to him. 

He grinned, stuffing his wand back into his pocket and stepping through. As always, the Alley was bustling with activity. Witches, wizards and more hurrying in and out of shops and stopping to admire trinkets and broomsticks. Harry smiled as he walked down the Alley looking at the shops. 

Suddenly, he collided hard with someone. He was thrown back and a shower of packages landed on top of him his glasses askew. He readjusted his glasses rubbing his head where one of the packages hit him. 

"Oh my god, I'm _so_ sorry!" came a familiar voice. Harry snapped he head around and came face to face with the pretty face of Cho Chang!

"Cho?" he said. 

"Harry!" she said a smile spreading across her lips. Cho Chang was, by his opinion, the pretties girl at Hogwarts. Her long sheet of black hair fell across her shoulders and her black almond eyes shone. Her cheeks turned slightly pink and she sat back on her heels realizing how close she was to him. 

"I'm _so_ sorry!" she said beginning to gather up the packages strewn on the stone alleyway. "It's kind of hard to carry all of these by myself."

"No problem." Harry replied. "Would you like me to help you?" Harry was surprised at himself. He actually offered to help her without stuttering! Maybe it was because impressing Cho was beyond him now. A par of the life before Voldemort had returned. Before the death of his godfather. And before he knew that it was either he or Voldemoret had to die before the war would end. Cho smiled and her cheeks went a bit pinker. 

"Sure, thanks." she said. he helped her gather up her things carrying quite a bit of her stuff for her. 

"So what are you here for? Hogwarts shopping?" she asked him as they walked. 

"Uh, actually I'm waiting for Ron." he replied.

"Oh. Well, my parents wanted me to do my shopping early this year. Said that I should beat the crowd. Obviously that'll never happen." she said gesturing around. 

"No, probably not." he said. come to think of it, he hadn't even _gotten_ his Hogwarts letter yet. How did Cho? Had everyone else already gotten their letters? Did Dumbledoor...forget him? He shook his head slightly trying to shake the thought. Of course Dumbledoor couldn't forget him. maybe the students go their letters at different times. 

"Are you alright, Harry?" Cho asked snapping him out of his thoughts. 

"Uh-...huh?" he stuttered. 

"You seem awfully quiet." she said smiling at him. Harry felt his stomach do a flip as she tossed her hair over her shoulder causing it to shimmer and light to dance across her face. 

"Yeah. Sorry." he said. Then he added to make up for it. "So, where you headed next?" 

"Oh, I just have one more stop at the Quidditch Shop." she said turning the corner. He followed. 

"My favorite store in the world." he aid. She smiled again as they stepped into the shop. 

*****

"Oh! Finally!" Cho said in relief as she dropped the packages on the table at the Leaky Cauldron. "I thought my arms were going to fall off!"

"Yeah." replied Harry dropping the remainder of them next to hers. As they both sat down at a table across from each other, Harry remembered last year. Cho had actually _kissed_ him last year under the mistletoe and the day of Valentine's Day when they went out together hadn't gone so well. 

"What'll it be, kids?" said the smiling bar tender. 

"Uhh..." Harry faltered looking uneasily at Cho. They really weren't together or anything, he was just helping her with her packages. And looking at his watch, Ron would be here any minute. Bu she just smiled and said "Two butterbears, please."

"right away, missy." the bartender said. After he set the drinks in from of them, Harry had only taken a couple of swigs when he heard a familiar voice call out. 

"Harry!" He spun around in his seat and saw Ron, Hermoine and Fred and George. 

"Hi!" Harry said as they started toward him. He looked over at Cho who's pretty face twisted into a scowl when she saw the bushy-haired Hermione. One of the things that went wrong with their date last year was that Cho got jealous of Hermione. Obviously she still held a grudge. 

"Hiya, Harry." said Ron. 

"Hey, Harry." said George.

"Ready to go?" asked Fred. 

"Uhh.." Harry hesitated looking at Cho. She quickly regained her composure and gave a weak smile. 

"Go on, Harry." Thanks for helping with my stuff!" she said. He smiled greatfully and headed towards the back room to get Hedwig and his stuff. He came back out and Fred and George took hold of his trunk. He dropped a couple of sickles on the table paying for both his and Cho's drinks. 

"Um. Bye, Cho." he said. 

"By, Harry! See you in school!" she said as he and the others walked out. 

******

Harry caughed a couple of times and brushed off some of the soot that had attached itself to his clothes as he stepped out of the Weaselys' fire place. then he was almost toppled over by Hermione flinging her arms around his neck. 

"Oh, it's so good to see you!" she said pulling away. 

"It's good to see you too, Hermione." he said smiling at everything around him. 

"heya, Harry!" said George smacking him on the back. "Have a nice summer petrifying the muggles?" 

"Hey, glad you could make it!" said Ron. Harry beamed. For the second time this summer he was happy. He was back with the people he belonged with. And nothing had changed. _Wait a second, _he corrected himself, _Well, maybe they have changed a little. _Ron was as tall and lanky as ever, Fred and George, he noticed, were wearing finer clothing than normal and Hermione's hair looked less bushy and she looked a bit....._older._

"Mum's outside tending to the garden and dad's at work." Ron informed him. 

"Noticed you were stittin' there with Cho Chang" Fred started mischievously. "Puttin' the moves on her were ya?"

"No...no! I was just helping her carry her stuff." he replied. How did he see _this_ coming?

"Sure, sure." said George. "We've been having a little romance of our own going on here-" But he was cut off by Ron sharply jabbing him in the side with an elbow. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. Something odd was going on. 

"Uh...what's going on?" he questioned. 

"_Nothing!_" Ron and Hermione said together hurriedly. But neither of them were looking directly at him and both of their faces shown red as the color of guilt. 

"Uhh.." 

"So, Harry, let's take your stuff up to my room!" said Ron hurriedly taking hold of one end of Harry's trunk. Something weird was going on, gut Harry decided to dismiss the ideas as he took hold of the other end of the trunk in one hand and Hedwig's cage in the other. Then the both of them walked up the stairs. 


	5. Chapter 5 Fudge's Fury

*AN: Hiya people! Back for more adventures with Harry? Well I'm sure your in for some fun! Don't got much to say in this AN so enjoy this next chapter! As always, I would LOVE to have your reviews!* 

****

Chapter 5- Fudge's Fury

Dumbledoor sat at his desk, busying himself in getting ready for the nearing school year. Fawkes sat resting on his perch not too far from his desk and the pictures of previous Hogwarts headmaster (headmistress) dozed. 

Suddenly the door to Dumbledoor's office flew open and Cornelius Fudge stormed in. His face was red with anger as he stomped right up to Dumbledoor's desk. Fawkes jumped at the sudden noise glaring at Fudge for disturbing him. Dumbleddoor remained perfectly calm, not even lifting his eyes from the parchment that he was writing on. He knew why the Minister of Magic had come. 

"Albus," Fudge said trying to keep his voice as calm as possible. "You know why I'm here." It was then that the Headmaster lifted hi pale blue eyes to the struggling wizard that stood before him. 

"Suppose you tell me." he replied calmly. Fudge glared down at the old wizard. 

"The girl, Albus! The girl!" he said sharply, his voice quivering with rage. 

"What about her, Cornelius?" 

"You accepted her into this school!"

"Yes. She is a student and a witch. I only see if fitting that she goes to school with all of the other students." Fudge put his hands on Dumbledoor's desk leaning within inches of the headmaster's crooked nose. 

"She's _sixteen_, Albus! You accepted her when she doesn't even know first year magic AND you did it without the permission of the Ministry! She was not discovered like the others, therefore she cannot be accepted in this school!" 

"I think that is for me to decide, Cornelius. This school is under my authority threfore I decide what goes on in it." 

"This is a different story! This girl hasn't been discovered until now and you accepted her without consulting the Ministry!" 

"Again, that was my decision to make. No one should be left behind." Fudge took his hands off the desk and glared at Dumbledoor. 

" I don't know anymore, Albus. First, you're raving about You-know-who being back, nearly hurling the wizarding world into chaos and now you're accepting a squib , muggle-born-" At this Dumbldoor lost some of his composure and stood up. 

"Now, Cornelius, you have gone too far! We both agree that Voldemort is, indeed back. you admitted so when you saw him with your own eyes! That debate has ended! As for this girl, I know she has been forgotten and I know she is muggle born. _You_ of all people should know it does not matter if a person is of wizard or muggle decent, they themselves are still wizards!" Fudge backed away from the headmaster who had now taken on a frightening appearance. He seemed taller, towering over the Minister of Magic, his normally friendly blue eyes held shadow of anger. Determined not to back down, Fudge drew himself up to his full height. 

"B-but sure if she was discovered _this_ late, there _must_ be something wrong with her-" he began a bit shakily. At first he thought that the headmaster was going to get increasingly angry, but he was surprised when the elderly man regained his composure and sat back down at his desk. 

"I and without a doubt there is nothing wrong with her. I don't know, however, why it is that you are making such a big deal out of this. My student is not your problem. I am the one who has to deal with her and make sure that she learns everything. This is not a problem of the Ministry's. Unless...._you_ have something to hid, Cornelius?" The Minister was taken aback for a moment, but then his eyes darted around the room nervously. 

"Of-of course not! I- I was merely concerned that we were wasting our time when we have more important matter to be dealing with. But I-I see that you are right. We should put out differences behind us and concentrate n the task at hand. I will be leaving now, g-good day, Dumbledoor." with that he quickly turned on his heel and walked out of the room. Dumbledoor sighed rubbing his throbbing temples and once again taking on the appearance of looking incredibly old. 

"I don't like it! I don't like it one bit!" said a painting of a former headmistress. Her shrill voice ringing through the air. Dumbledoor lifted his blue eyes up to the walls where the rest of the paintings were nodding in utter agreement. 

"That poor excuse for a Minister of Magic was way to uncomfortable when you accused him of hiding something, Dumbledoor!" added another. 

"Yes." said Dumbledoor for once agreeing with them "He certainly was...." 


End file.
